


Understanding The Undesirables

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Monsters au, Werewolf!Jeremy, Witch!Jack, cute stuff, demon!Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Geoff gets mad, and Jeremy gets sadJack is wholely unimpressedGeoff needs to make up...





	Understanding The Undesirables

**Author's Note:**

> A little warm up as I get back into writing
> 
> I havent had my laptop for a while (since the last eggnancy' chapter went up) cause my datemate has it while their computers are fucked up from all the windows updates
> 
> so I decided to get a keyboard for my samsung tablet so I can write (I dont like using my big PC for writing) and its a little dicky but I'm getting used to it
> 
> So this is me getting back into the swing, where i'll be finally wrapping up eggnancy
> 
> go forth

“How many times are we going to go through this?”

  
A set of timid eyes peek over the back of the sofa, meeting with Geoff’s angry ones

“don’t look at me like that; we have spoken many times about this”

The eyes followed down Geoff’s arm, past his pointing finger and to the pile of something on the floor at the end of the kitchen bench

Well, to be fair, Jeremy knew exactly what it was

Or, rather, what it had once been

Which was a wild rabbit

“we have spoken about leaving kill around the house, yeah?” Geoff asked in an angry rhetoric “I’m not going mad am I?”

“you know he doesn’t do it out of spite, Geoffrey” jack said, eyes not looking up from the thick spell tome before him

“yeah I know, Jack, but if they weren’t half digested and regurgitated on the carpet I wouldn’t be so frustrated!” Geoff stamped his foot like a kid having a tantrum

But the eyes were turning a little red, and then a giant furred shape was darting out the back door

Jack sighed

“good job, Geoff, you know he’s self conscious about it”

Geoff just waved jack’s comment off, but he couldn’t ignore that guilty feeling in his gut

\----

Jeremy watched the sun slowly setting, curled up like a puppy trying to comfort itself

He heaved a sigh, and his ears pricked up at the sound of a muttered curse word over the side of the house

Two horns popped up into view, followed by a scowling demon trying very hard not to loose his grip and drop off the side of the building and take the guttering with him

“I’m not built for this, I’m really starting to regret giving up my flying” Geoff continued to mutter, finally making it onto the roof and brushing off his hands on his pants

Jeremy’s ears went back down, looking back out at the sun, and listening to Geoff’s stumbling gate as he wobbled over roofing slates to come sit down near Jeremy

He heaved a sigh

“I’m sorry, lil J, it really helps no one for me to take my frustration out like that” he said

Jeremy just licked his nose and sighed too

“You guys are all tolerant of my bullshit, not even mentioning my transitional period, and I don’t have the right to get angry at such a small thing. Even on the carpet” Geoff added

Jeremy’s small laugh was taken as a very good sign by Geoff

“We all do things that maybe aren’t best in mixed company, but I guess that’s why we all do so well together. We understand the undesirable”

Jeremy just lifted his giant head and pushed it into Geoff’s lap, who smiled and stroked the wolf’s muzzle

“Am I forgiven then?” Geoff grinned

Jeremy lifted his head, sneezed in Geoff’s face, and then returned to Geoff’s lap

Geoff sighed, but was still smiling


End file.
